Apúrate a Crecer
by Sicky
Summary: sencillo, corto pero un lindo drabble sobre los sentimientos de Ikuto y su característica frase.
1. Chapter 1

Jejejejeje mi primer Amuto!

Primero que nada, por estos lados no soy nada conocida, aunq bueno, vine a dar con Shugo Chara! y mi adorado Ikuto (sí es mío) gracias a Sakura Tachikawa, así que Ale, Darling, este pequeñisimo drabble va enteramente dedicado a ti, por mostrarme tan maravillosa historia y sobretodo para dejar sajado el tema de mi berrinche y comenzar de nuevo.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**-Apúrate a Crecer-**

.

.

.

.**  
**

¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que implica amar a alguien?

No es lo mismo el amor que se tiene hacia los padres, los hermanos, los amigos, las mascotas o inclusive el amor propio.

No, por supuesto no es lo mismo, esos tipos de amor los tenemos claro.

¿Pero que sucede cuando se trata de amar a otra persona?

Esa que te hace sentir esperanza, que te hace sonreír en un día gris y nublado, esa que te hace sentir que no todo está perdido.

Es ese tipo de amor, el que tendemos a confundir.

Si, por que no es lo mismo decir "Te Amo" a la edad de 5 años, a los 12, a los 17, a los 20 o a los 30.

Ese tipo de amor en ocasiones no queremos sentirlo y tendemos a confundirlo con odio.

Es ese tipo de amor el que nos hace sufrir, llorar, desesperar, pero a la vez es ese que nos hace simplemente sentirnos completos y ser felices.

En ocasiones sabes quien es la persona destinada a ti desde un principio, en ocasiones queremos a quien no deberíamos y en ocasiones llega sin que nosotros lo buscáramos.

Llega de sorpresa, te llena y tu simplemente no sabes que hacer con él, puesto que llega con la persona que menos lo esperabas y cuando menos lo querías.

O en mi caso así pasó.

En realidad no recuerdo cuando comencé a amarte, solo se que desde que te conocí siempre estabas en mi cabeza, no podía borrarte de mi memoria y lograbas sacar una sonrisa de mis labios.

Más no era el momento y creo que ese momento no llegara hasta dentro de unos años.

Tu aún no te das cuenta de mis sentimientos y mucho menos de los tuyos, estás confundida y la verdad te entiendo, este sentimiento entre tu y yo es tan grande, tan profundo y tú aún eres una niña.

Se que es un cliché lo de las diferencias de edad, pero yo aún soy un adolescente y tú ni siquiera has superado la infancia.

Es por eso que no puedo expresarte libremente lo que provocas en mí.

Lo que en realidad siento por ti.

No puedo decirlo literalmente.

Tengo que conformarme con ser sutil o en su caso pasar desapercibido.

Es por eso que no paro de decirte que te apures en crecer.

Por que yo estaré ahí esperando.

Aún tenemos mucho por resolver, sobre todo yo, aun no encuentro todas las respuestas, pero se que llegara el momento.

El momento en que podamos estar juntos.

En el que tus ojos me vean de la misma manera que los míos te ven.

En que no te avergüences de lo que sientes, no, el momento en que sepas que es lo que en verdad sientes.

Pues no importan las distancias y toda esa confusión en tu cabeza, te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo.

Es por eso Amu que te lo vuelvo a repetir.

"Apúrate a crecer".

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dejen Reviews! Porafor!

Cometarios, tomatazos, Ikuto's, son aceptados!

Atte.

Chio.


	2. Calidez

****Primero que nada, muchisimas gracias por este recibimiento y sus reviews! Comentarios al final!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Calidez-**

****.

.

.

.

Estas ahí, dormida, cómoda, plácida y cálidamente dormida.

Y aún en la inconciencia eres capaz de distinguir las suaves y cálidas mantas que te envuelven.

Son más de las dos de la mañana y de repente te mueves inquieta.

Algo ha cambiado.

La calidez ya no es la misma y es lo que te ha molestado.

No.

No te ha molestado, te ha inquietado.

Pues una vez que te acostumbras a ese nuevo tipo de calidez, es cuando eres cociente del responsable de ese cambio.

Y es ahí cuando despiertas.

Sonríes.

Si sonríes, como sólo el sabe que puedes hacerlo, con aquella sonrisa que guardas sólo para él.

Y la razón de que sonrías de esa manera nada más despertar, descansa sobre tu cintura.

Te mueves un poco, solo un poco.

Y ahí en la curvatura de tu cuerpo, está un brazo.

Un brazo más fuerte y más grande que el tuyo, un brazo de hombre.

Pero un brazo que conoces a la perfección.

Ahora eres más conciente de lo que te rodea, al momento de sentir que él aprieta el abrazo hacia ti.

Si, el responsable de la calidez que ahora te rodea suspira en tu oído.

Y con esa simple exhalación, sabes que él esta dormido.

Profundamente dormido, como el gato que es.

Te das la vuelta, despacio, y tratando de no hacer ruido (algo difícil para ti), con tal de no despertarlo.

Y milagrosamente lo logras.

Una vez más sonríes, pues ahora si puedes verlo en todo su esplendor.

En su inocencia, en su descansar.

Sin temer que te sorprenda con las bromas pervertidas que aún suele hacerte, aún después de tantos años.

Y es ahora cuando ríes, suavemente, pues ¿Quién se imaginaria que eres tú la que ahora lo acepta en su cama?, la que le ruega que no se vaya, la que no lo tira de ella y ya no mas lo ocultas de los demás.

Tantos años han pasado de eso.

Ambos han madurado y por fin has descubierto quien en realidad eres, quien en realidad es él y que es lo que los une.

Tardaste mucho.

Si, mucho tiempo

Y si, sabes que el sufrió la mayoría de ese tiempo en silencio y solitario.

Simplemente por que tu tonto corazón de niña, no quería aceptar lo que él despertaba en ti.

Y aún lo hace, cada vez más, más profundo, más serio, más….para siempre.

Lo observas dormir y no puedes evitar morder tu labio y que un suave calorcillo se pose en tu vientre.

¿Quién lo manda ser tan condenadamente atractivo?

Y por una vez das gracias de que él no pueda verte, pues si supiera lo que la mayoría del tiempo al verlo dormir atraviesa tu cabeza…..las bromas no pararían.

Más sin embargo, es su expresión lo que te cautiva.

Cuando duerme es otra vez un niño, no el adolescente atormentado que conociste y llegaste a aborrecer.

No, recupera la tranquilidad y la inocencia que solo la niñez otorga.

Haciéndolo si es posible, todavía más guapo.

Su azulado cabello cae en desorden por su rostro, el flequillo le cubre sus ojos, esas hermosas joyas del color de los zafiros que sus parpados ocultan.

No puedes evitar alzar una mano para retirarlo de su cara, pues sabes que le molesta y una vez que tu piel hace contacto con la suya, la descarga eléctrica te recorre completita y el calorcillo en el vientre aumenta.

Le acaricias delicadamente su mejilla, su firme mandíbula y por fin llegas a sus labios.

¡OH!

Esos sublimes labios, que te enloquecen, te enamoran y te pueden hacer rabiar, con sus burlas, chantajes y palabrería obscena que le gusta regalarte.

Pero que cuando la ocasión lo requiere, sabe consolarte, darte ánimos, alegrarte y que cuando se posan sobre los tuyos, saben hacerte olvidar al resto del mundo.

Los acaricias y muerdes los tuyos, al mismo tiempo que él aumenta el agarre en tu cintura.

Tus manos ahora reposan en su pecho, el magnífico pecho, ahora de hombre, que puede hacerte desvariar por días.

No quieres despertarlo.

Sabes que ha llegado cansado, pues sus giras siempre lo agotan y más ahora que llevaba fuera de casa dos semanas.

Pero lo extrañas, lo quieres sentir cerca y una vez más te alegras en que ya no tienes que apurarte en crecer.

Ambos son adultos, están juntos, en paz, en armonía y ya no tienes dudas de lo que hay entre ustedes.

Te aprietas a su cuerpo y estas a punto de despertarlo, con el fin de demostrarle cuanto lo has extrañado, cuando él suspira y quedamente de sus labios sale su preciosa voz.

-Te amo, Amu-

Y no puedes más que suspirar y maldecirlo.

¡Maldito gato traicionero, embustero, retorcido!

¿Justo ahora olvida lo pervertido que puede llegar a ser?

Pues con ese suspiro que ha dado, sabes que por más que lo intentes no podrás despertarlo.

Tal vez esta vez si ha llegado exhausto.

Ya habrá muchísimas veces más, muchísimas noches más, muchísimos abrazos en medio de la oscuridad más.

No por nada eres su mujer, eres su mundo, así como él es el tuyo.

Suspiras de nuevo y te recuestas en su pecho, tus piernas se entrelazan con las de él y tu mano, aquella que lleva su anillo se entrelaza con la suya.

Y no puedes más que repetir lo que desde hace años ambos saben.

-Yo también te amo, Ikuto-

Y una vez más caes en el dulce mundo de los sueños.

En la calidez de su abrazo.

Pues en unas cuantas horas el llanto del pequeño gatito que te ha regalado, ese con el cabello del color de la media noche y con ojos dorados los ve como todo su mundo y que le gusta llamarte mamá, se despertará y se pondrá eufórico al ver que su padre ha vuelto, te despertará y la vorágine se pondrá en marcha.

Ya que el padre también se pondrá eufórico y en su cara podrás ver su felicidad y será tu turno de decirle

-Apúrate en crecer Ikuto-

Él reirá y te dirá junto con un sugerente comentario, que ya es adulto, que si quieres que te lo demuestre, tu pondrás mala cara y por dentro reirás.

Y te sentirás completa, pues tu "neko hentai" ya es feliz, gracias a ti y tú eres feliz gracias a él.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí, es po que han terminado de leer el punto de vista de Amu, si soy sincera "Apúrate a Crecer" no fue pensado como un two-shot ni nada, ni siquiera era un one-shot en forma, pero me gustó como quedo y se lo dedique a la persona que me presento a estos preciosos personajes, esta vez este shot va para todas ustedes que leyeron y dejaron su review, espero que Amu haya aclarado sus dudas de si las oraciones de Ikuto se hicieron realidad y se apuró en crecer.

Una vez más, muchísimas gracias! Y espero merecer un review de nueva cuenta.

Ahora a contestar los reviews de chicas sin cuenta:

******Amuto4EverSailorMoon**: muchas gracias! De verdad, espero que ésta vez, el punto de vista de Amu también te haya gustado.

**Lorethoo3: **Gracias!

**Qiutyvampire: **Muchas gracias por tu review y sí a mi también me hace sentir nostálgica!

atte.

Chio.


End file.
